Heraklion Fortress
Heraklion Fortress is an artificial satellite that was constructed by the Imperium on the edge of the lawless Caligari Sector. It functions as a major Imperial Navy base with the objective of defending the frontier from the various threats that lurk within the ancient region. Due to the lack of Imperial control there, Heraklion Fortress was constructed with many STC technologies in order to make it capable of withstanding large-scale invasions without reinforcements for long periods of time. The fortress is a sphere coated with a several-kilometer thick liquid metal that blocks out lasers and missiles, while letting ships pass through it to enter the docking bays inside, with a solid metal layer beneath that. Heraklion is bristling with various cannons and batteries of different types, but its primary offensive weapon is a massive Nova Cannon known as the Sword of Hercules. Most of the military functions are controlled and carried out from the outer levels of the fortress while the interior closest to core contains the civilian facilities, including entertainment venues and hydroponics farms to make food. Thus Heraklion is mostly self-sufficient. Although Heraklion Fortress is officially an Imperial Navy installation and does not service any civilians, it sometimes provides shelter to Rogue Traders and others who are in need of assistance. Heraklion has a large docking area that can berth more than 200 ships at a time, as it serves as the only major Imperial military facility in the vast region. The fortress functions as the headquarters of Battlefleet Caligari, which fluctuates in numbers but typically includes at least 100 vessels. Including the ship crewmen, the fortress garrison, various support and administrative personnel, and their families, Heraklion's total population ranges between five to seven million people. It is seen as the only bastion of Imperial civilization in the lawless sector, being located along one of the most traversed spacelanes used to leave and enter the region. Fortress Layout Dockyards The massive docking bays of Heraklion Fortress are located in the northern hemisphere and take up hundreds of levels, consisting of berthing docks that can accommodate more than 200 military vessels. They also include support and repair facilities to provide for any damaged ships and serve as a resupply center for Imperial Navy battlegroups operating in the area. The defense fleet based at the fortress, the Heraklion Stationed Fleet of Battlefleet Caligari, usually consisted of at least 100 vessels, leaving room for other Navy ships. Occasionally ships of civilians, or those sent on official business to Heraklion by the Imperium (Inquisitors, Administratum personnel, local officials), are also housed in the dockyards. The main design includes four massive walls into which the landing bays and servicing corridors are built into. Repairs and other work on the ships are done in these areas. Running along the length of the docking walls further inside are ground escalators to provide faster movement for personnel. These four walls link up in the center where a large spire is set up that houses the space traffic control center and various administrative offices. The traffic control center is from where the gates on the outer armor layer are opened, allowing vessels from outside the fortress to enter. Most of the bays are large enough to berth any vessel up to the size of a standard Imperial cruiser, with the larger bays for housing battleships and other ships of similar proportions located towards the bottom of the docking walls. Outer Levels Command bridge Most control and command functions were carried from the command center, the bridge. It was located just below the docking area in the northern hemisphere and was a cavernous space filled up with computers and monitors in front of large screens linking to cameras showing the exterior of the fortress, interior, and acting as communications devices. Also its communications and sensors are located here. Behind the rows of consoles there is a large staircase leading up to a conference area for the fortress commander and staff, which also includes consoles from which some functions can be performed. It also includes a tactical readout table during fleet battles or other major operations, allowing the admiral to make effective decisions based on the changing information. The firing mechanism for the Sword of Hercules is located on the bridge as well, controlled by the gunnery section. Auxiliary firing rooms In addition to the main command center, several levels down from it is the auxiliary bridge, also functioning as backup firing rooms for the Sword of Hercules. It consists of a few rooms connected by one door, and are filled with largely the same type of computers and equipment found on the main bridge. They are usually locked up and abandoned, but should ever any emergency situation arise in which the main bridge is unavailable, most of the Fortress's functions can also be controlled from these auxiliary firing rooms. Grand ceremonial hall Several blocks away from the command bridge is the grand ceremonial hall, a luxurious chamber that looks similar to an Imperial Planetary Governor's palace and is used by the senior staff of the Fortress for different national ceremonies. Many functions are carried out here, including celebrations, promotions to senior ranks, and other social events. The chamber consists of a throne upon a small terrace with several control computers next to it to communicate with the bridge and receive information from there. The rest of the chamber is flat and largely empty, although the walls and floor are designed in an elegant style modeled after the Imperial Palace on Terra. "Heraklion City" Entertainment The inner levels are home to most of the civilian and support functions, including an entertainment district, which is modeled after a normal city to try to give an appearance of calmness and familiarity. Entertainment includes different facilities, everything from bars and brothels to large gymnasiums and theaters. Although the law is strictly enforced by military police, some shadier establishments are allowed to function by the Heraklion Fortress command as a necessary way to relax for the soldiers stationed there. It is largely managed by civilians although many soldiers and sailors visit during their downtime or shore leave. Apartment complexes Away from the entertainment blocks is the apartment complex, mainly for civilian families and senior officers stationed at the fortress, while the enlisted personnel and junior officers live in the separate barracks. The quality of apartments is not the highest as they are minimalist due to the limited space, but in their design the apartments look like the normal interior of a home on any Civilized World in order to give the occupants some sense of familiarity. Senior officer's club A club for the senior military officers to meet, talk (mostly) freely, and socialize generally exists near the entertainment district. Only senior officers (lieutenant commander and higher) are permitted inside, which is somewhat luxurious in a similar fashion to the grand ceremonial hall, designed to look like a palace room from some planetary nobleman's estate. Subsistence complexes Among other systems within the inner levels are hydroponics farms, which produce large quantities of food necessary for the fortress to sustain itself, medical facilities for both civilians and military personnel, large power generators, and various others. History Personnel The two high ranking officers most often present at Heraklion are the Fortress Commander and the Admiral commanding the Caligari Battlefleet, Commander-in-chief, Caligari. The former has command of all garrison units and oversees the fortress itself, including its defense, which consists of Navy Armsmen battalions, different Imperial Guard regiments stationed there on occasion, and all short- and long-range emplacements and batteries, along with of course the massive Sword of Hercules Nova Cannon. The latter has overall command and generally more authority than the Fortress Commander, in his capacity as the commander of Battlfleet Caligari, the fortress itself falls under his authority. The Commander-in-chief, Battlefleet Caligari, has command of all naval units in the region and is often present at the fortress as it is the battlefleet's forward headquarters. A permanent fortress garrison includes Naval Security Battalions for protection as well as Navy technical personnel to maintain it and operate its functions. The crews of Battlefleet Caligari also spent much time here, and some Imperial Guard regiments that are sent to the region also can often be found in the Fortress. Category:Space Stations Category:Imperial Navy